Héctor Rivera
Love of My Life Papa Héctor Diego Rivera |home = Land of the Dead Santa Cecilia (formerly) |occupation = Singer Musician |species = Skeleton Human |gender = Male |eyes = Magenta Brown |hair = Black |skincolor = Tan |family = Miguel Rivera Coco Rivera † Julio † Victoria Rivera † Elena Rivera Enrique and Berto Rivera Gloria Rivera Abel and Benny and Manny Rivera Rosa and Socorro Rivera Oscar and Felipe † }} |loveinterest = Imelda Rivera |allies = Ernesto de la Cruz (formerly), Miguel Rivera, Dante, Imelda, Pepita, Chicharrón, Frida Kahlo, Cecilia, Gustavo, the Riveras |enemies = Ernesto de la Cruz, Ernesto de la Cruz's security team |possessions = His guitar |movie = Coco |game = Disney Emoji Blitz Disney Magical Dice Kingdom Hearts Union χ (medal) |book = Coco: A Story About Music, Shoes and Family |voice = Gael García Bernal |theme = Hector }}Héctor RiveraTour Guide: "The home of the esteemed songwriter Héctor Rivera!"' '''is the deuteragonist of the 2017 film, ''Coco. Background Before the Movie Héctor was born November 30, 1900 and grew up in Santa Cecilia with childhood friend, Ernesto de la Cruz. Héctor met and fell in love with a girl named Imelda. At ages nineteen and eighteen respectively, they married and had a daughter, who they nicknamed "Coco" as her full name was Socorro. The family lived in the house that would eventually become the workshop for the Rivera Shoe-making business. Having a passion for music, Héctor writes a song for his daughter, Remember Me, and his wife, “Un Poco Loco”.Though Imelda wants to settle down, Héctor leaves the family to join his former friend, Ernesto da la Cruz in music.He began missing his family and intended to return to them but was unfortunately was killed by his former friend, Ernesto.However, most people, Including Héctor, believed that he died of food poisoning.He later woke up in the Land of the Dead. When he never returned, Imelda believed he had truly abandoned the family. When she came to the Land of the Dead, Imelda and Héctor remained distant towards one another. Slowly, as Coco forgot her father, Héctor's bones began to turn yellow and cracked. He tried numerous times to cross the bridge, dressing up as Diego Rivera and an Alebrije. However, both attempts failed. Because music appeared to have stopped him from realizing what he wanted all along (family), Héctor began to dislike musicians and grew embittered towards his once friend, Ernesto da la Cruz for stealing his music and taking all the credit, as well as stealing his guitar. Personality Héctor was a man who did not want fame or fortune or the world to remember him. but one who had a deep love and adoration of his family, especially towards his daughter and wife, and eventually, his great-great-grandson, Miguel. Héctor is somewhat sneaky and crafty, being able to put a costume together. However, most people can see through his disguise, including the security guard. However, this was probably because she knew he mostly would try disguises to get the bridge. Mostly when someone sees Héctor for the first time, they mistake him fore a conman, as he is sly and crafty. Even Miguel was impressed by Héctor's escape attempt while trying to run away from the security guards and attempting to cross the bridge. However, he didn't openly trust Héctor and really didn't believe him until Héctor's and Ernesto's argument that they did travel together. At the start of the film, Héctor was shown to dislike music almost as much as his estranged family. He believes that all musicians are a bunch of "self important jerks" despite being a musician himself. This was because he grew resentful of Ernesto never giving him credit for the songs that made him famous. However, he made the exception for Chicharrón and played the song. After meeting Miguel again, Héctor shared a love of music again, even becoming a supportive to Miguel and teaching him how to shake off his nerves before a performance. Héctor also shares a stubbornness with his wife, Imelda and their great-great-grandson, Miguel, as he is stubborn in showing a determination not to change his attitude. He was somewhat desperate in getting to cross the bridge, even desperately getting help from the human child, Miguel to put his photo on an ofrenda when he got home. Héctor was also a protective and fatherly individual, as his fatherly thought was to always love his daughter. Becoming close with Miguel, Héctor became a fatherly figure towards the child, even worriedly searching for him when he ran away to find Frida Kahlo. He was also romantic, shown when he wrote "Un Poco Loco" for his daughter and was able to reconcile with her. It is shown that Héctor loves his family more than anything, especially his daughter, Coco, his grandson Miguel and his wife. He took the blame for not being there for his family, especially admitting his wrong actions to Imelda when apologizing to her. This moves the family to do something about Héctor's deterring health and save him from being forgotten by Coco, who Héctor wanted to know that he loved her so much and was trying to get home to her and Imelda. It's known that Héctor dislikes being lied to, explicitly shown during his argument with Miguel. He is a well-meaning individual, shown in several cases:Héctor wants to return Miguel back to his family, probably due to the fact that he left his family for the same reason and was only thinking what was best in Miguel's interest. Later, he believed Miguel deserved to know the truth about de la Cruz. What parallels him from Ernesto is that he performed music to provide for his family while Ernesto only cares for the attention. Also, Héctor gave Miguel genuine music advice while Ernesto would give terrible advice about fame to Miguel. Instead of a famous musician, he was a talented one. Physical Appearance Before his death, Héctor was a handsome, young man and was only twenty-one when he died. He had tan skin, short black hair, and brown eyes. After his death, his brown eyes became majenta. As Héctor was being forgotten, his bones turned to a yellowish color. He wore clothings that became rip and tattered. Mostly in rags his purple vest was tattered and his brown pants torn on each pant leg. By the end of the film, Héctor's bones turned white again. His clothing was no longer ripped up or tattered and instead of being barefoot, he sports on shoes presumably made by his family According to his great-great grandson, Miguel, Héctor and Coco have the same facial structure, by the similar cheek bones. 'Powers & Abilities ' *'Musician: '''Héctor is noted for being a talented musician, according to Miguel. He can play a guitar and knows how to sing. It shocked Miguel that Héctor could perform, because he originally stated he hated musicians. He usually told himself to think about someone he loved while performing, one of the reasons why he excelled in singing. Also, his musical abilities have passed down to his descendants. *'Disguise Mastery: 'He is also a master of disguise. Though he failed in sneaking across the bridge the first time in his Frida costume, he was able to get into the party and briefly trick Ernesto de la Cruz when he was with Miguel. Also, being a master of disguise himself, Héctor was able to provide makeup on Miguel, fooling people into thinking the boy was a skeleton. Role in the film Héctor first appears in the movie by disguising himself as artist Frida Kahlo in another attempt to get across the Marigold Bridge. In the security line, Héctor attempts to sneak passed security. However, the woman at the security check out scans for "Frida's" photo on an ofrenda despite Héctor's protests. Having been caught in a lie, Héctor removed his Frida disguise. Desperately needing to cross the bridge, Héctor attempts to cross it by evading the guards. Meanwhile, a curious Miguel is watching the exchange in the re-entry line. As he attempts to cross the bridge, Héctor suddenly sinks into the petals, the magic not working for him. Two security guards nonchalantly take him away as Hector yells out "Dumb Flower Bridge!" The guards take him to the corrections center, where Héctor is being told of the charges and emptying his head out with flower petals, which includes faking a unibrow, which shocks the skeleton. Printed Media Coco: A Story About Music, Shoes and Family Several chapters of the book are told in Héctor's thoufhtt. The novelization reveals that while trying to get across the Marigold Bridge, Héctor also tried dressing up as Diego Rivera, attempting to dress as an Alebrije and sneaking in a rasha cart. Songs Solos * "Everyone Knows Juanita" Duets * "Un Poco Loco" (sung with his great-great-grandson) * "Remember Me" (sung with his daughter) Gallery Quotes Relationships Trivia |-| General= * Birthday is November 30, which is his actor's as well. * Héctor wrote a majority of the songs. Among them are "Remember Me," written for his daughter, Coco, and "Un Poco Loco," written for his wife, Imelda. * There are a few hints at Héctor's identity and death **His statement to Miguel that no one put his photo up **Refuses for Miguel to play "Remember Me," since it is a song that Héctor sung to his daughter. **There is a gold tooth on the head of the guitar similar to Héctor **He finished his own drink while sharing a toast when Chicharron disappears. It also **Implies that he died of food poisoning, alluding to Héctor being murdered by de la Cruz with poison and **Héctor speaks negatively of de la Cruz, which further hints at their disdain for each other and that de la Cruz stole his songs. **The man in the photograph isn't as muscular as de la Cruz, implying that the man is NOT Ernesto in the photograph but Héctor himself. *According to their descendant, Miguel, Héctor and Coco have the same chin and cheekbones *There are several movie hints that Héctor is Miguel's true great-great-grandfather other than the reasons behind his murder from above: **After Miguel says they need to "find his great-great-grandfather, Dante immediately "wanders off to the room where Héctor is being processed. ***Also, later, Dante tries to keep Héctor and Miguel together, especially when the two Riveras have their argument. **Miguel and Héctor play the same chord while Miguel was at his shrine to Ernesto. **Both Héctor and Miguel had marigold flung into them when they couldn't go to the talent show and sneak off the Marigold Bridge respectively and they spit out the flower petals. **Another way you can tell that Miguel and Héctor are truly related is that they have very similar hair styles as both of them have bangs that are straight parted and messy, have similar beauty marks and dimple (when Héctor was alive). **A not so subtle reference is that they are at the top of the teaser poster, once again hinting that Miguel and Héctor are family. |-| Character Similiarities= *Héctor's and Miguel's relationship is similar to Judy and Nick's from ''Zootopia and Anna and Kristoff's from Frozen. *Héctor is similar to non-Disney heroine, Emily from the Coprse Bride as both live in the Land of the Dead, both appear to be using personal gain for the protagonist (Victor and Miguel), and entered a fight. They were both betrayed by the main antagonist, (Ernesto and Barkis) who robbed them. They both also get a happy ending, where Héctor is welcomed back into his family and Emily ascends to heaven. |-| Behind the Scenes= *It's revealed in one of the deleted scenes that Héctor was originally a tour guide and was asked from Ernesto de la Cruz to keep him out of the tour and stay away from his home. **In the same deleated scene, Héctor and Miguel first meet on the bus as opposed to meeting at Marigold Grand Central Station. *In one of the deleted scenes, Héctor and Miguel were attacked by Pepita, which was her original introduction to the film. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased characters Category:Singers